The Beacon Activates/Molly, Snake and Aria Captured
(Back at Ash's group's house while the group continued sleeping, the book's eyeball opened, as if responding to Hunter J's mournful call. Then Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket slowly woke up and smiled softly) Ash's group: Hey. Serena's group and Team Rocket: Hi. (Team Rocket got up, looked at the clock, and gasped) Meowth: Oh my God! James: It's 4:00 AM! Jessie: Seifer's group's gonna kill us! (They got ready to leave) Team Rocket: We should go now. Ash: We wish you could stay. Serena: You three can, too, stay over for tonight. (Glad to hear that, Team Rocket gave in with a smile. They saw Molly, Shadow, and Rouge, still sleeping) Dazzlings: Poor Rouge and Shadow. Ash's group and Team Rocket: Yeah. Ace: We owe them a lot. Adagio: Yeah. Ash: Look, can we find someway to help them? (Serena pondered until she realized something) Serena: The book! The Sandersons put a spell on them. Maybe there's a way in here to take it off. (She picked up the book and placed it on her lap) Ace: Well, I don't know. Arturo: Shadow and Rouge told us not to open it. James: They have a point. Jessie: Better safe than sorry. Adagio: Well, the Sandersons are dead. Starlight: What harm could it do? Ash: Well, just be careful. Serena: I will. (Holding out her hand) Hold my hand. (At that moment when they held each other's hands, she opened the book) Serena: Nothing weird so far. (But she was wrong; The yellow light ray went through the roof of the house. Meanwhile, Mummymon, Myotismon, and Vanitas kept fanning Hunter J, who was still crying and whimpering) Mummymon: Hunter J, do you wanna hit me? Would that cheer you up? (Hunter J slapped Mummymon's hand very lightly) Mummymon: (Unsure) Okay, there you go. (He turned to a concerned Vanitas) Puppetmon: Will you hit me? (Vanitas gently bonked Mummymon's head, calmly surprising him) Mummymon: Wow. Hunter J: (Crying) This is the end! I feel it we are doomed. I feel the icy breath of death upon my neck…. Guys? Villains: Yes? Hunter J: Take me to the window. I wish to say goodbye. Villains: Yes, Hunter J. Vanitas: Of course, Mother. Anything you need. (They helped her up and escorted her to the window as Myotismon wiped Hunter J's tears away) Hunter J: Goodbye. Goodbye, cruel world. Goodbye to life. Goodbye, goodbye. Goodbye to all that…. (But before she could to finish, Vanitas saw a yellow ray coming far away and got his parents and Mummymon's attention) Vanitas: Guys, observe! Myotismon: (Smirking evilly) They've opened it! Hunter J: (Smirking evilly in agreement) Just when our time was running out! Come, we fly! Mummymon: Fly…! (He got confused, remembering that their brooms were stolen) Mummymon: Fly on what? (Vanitas turned around with a flat glare and bonked him on the head again, this time, harder. Then they hurry downstairs) Mummymon: Now, that's better! (Downstairs, Hunter J opened the closet door when they saw some brooms, a mop, and a vacuum cleaner. Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, Infinite, and Mephiles went first with the brooms) Hunter J: Into the night! (They then flew off. Next came Puppetmon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, and Sedusa, flying on some brooms and a mop respectively. Last came Mummymon, bringing the vacuum cleaner) Mummymon: Guys? Broom ho! (He flew, catching up. Back at the house, Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket were searching for a spell to turn Shadow and Rouge back to normal) Serena: Oh, look at this! (She began to read) Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power. (Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket kept turning the pages until Shadow and Rouge jumped on the cover and closed the book) Serena: We were just trying to help you. Shadow: Well, don't! Rouge: Nothing good can come from this book, you got it? (Realizing their tempers, Shadow and Rouge calmed down) Rouge: Sorry for yelling at you. Shadow: It's just that Rouge and I looked through that whole book already for a way to reverse the spell on us. Rouge: But there wasn't. (Realizing, Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket understood) Ash: Maybe we should go, then. Serena: Okay. Snake: I'll ssssstay and watch Molly, Rouge, and Shadow. Aria: Me too. With Snake. Group: Okay. (Ash and Serena's groups, except Snake and Aria, and Team Rocket came with the two, leaving the book, which was going to be a huge mistake. They left Ash's group's room as Ash opened the door to their parents' room) Ash: Mom? Dad? Ace: Weird, they're still not home. Arturo: Must be having a great time. Billy: Hopefully not getting in trouble. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Adagio: I don't know. Something's not right. Jessie: I feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt. (Ash closed the door, but the door was open, slowly. Later on, they went to the kitchen, searching for salt. Ash searched through the cupboard until he found a cylinder box of salt) Ash: Salt. (He was about to drop it when Serena caught it and handed it to Starlight) Arturo: What does it say? Starlight: (Reading the label playfully) Uh, it says, "Form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches and old boyfriends." Ash: What about new boyfriends? (Ash and Serena's groups and Jessie and James smiled softly and leaned close together to kiss, but they heard a noise coming from his room) Group: Molly, Snake, and Aria! (They ran back to Ash's group's room, and Molly, Snake, Aria, Shadow, and Rouge were nowhere to be found) Ash: Molly! Ace: Snake! Adagio: Aria! (Serena's group and Team Rocket noticed the book is gone as well) Serena: Ash, the book is gone! Meowth: I'm telling you, something's weird! (Ace walked toward the bed) Ace: Snake, girls, wake up! (He removed the covers, only for Sedusa, Demidevimon, and Mephiles to jump out from under the covers) Sedusa: Trick or treat! Mephiles and Demidevimon: Trick or treat! (Serena's group, the rest of Ash's group, and Team Rocket turned around and screamed. Ace backed away until the doors opened, revealing the villains, holding the book and carrying Molly, Snake, Aria, Shadow, and Rouge, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged) Hunter J: (Pointing at the book) Looking for this? Myotismon: (Pointing at the captives) And them? (At that instant, the group saw them. Ace screamed until Hunter J opened the book, shooting a blast at him. Ace got hit and smashed through the drums) Puppetmon: (Laughing) Boy down! (Jessie began to make a circle out of salt) Myotismon: Salt! Vanitas: What a clever little white witch, but it will not save thy friends. Hunter J: Come, guys! The candle's magic is almost spent! Dawn approaches! (The villains headed up the stairs to the window, carrying their struggling captives. Then, they made the roof explode, and the villains flew into the sky, with the captives and book in tow. The group lied on the floor, groaning, until Serena looked up at the sky) Serena: Snake, girls?! (She ran up the stairs and looked at the sky helplessly) Serena: Snake, girls!! (She ran back to the others while Ace groaned, having recovered) Adagio: Ace! Are you all right? Ace: Where's Molly, Snake, and Aria? (In the sky, the villains kept flying back to their cottage to make the potion) Hunter J: Use thy voice, Sedusa! Myotismon: Fill the sky! Vanitas: Bring the little brats to die! (They laughed evilly. Sedusa kept flying, singing) Sedusa: Come, little children I'll take thee away Into a land Of enchantment Come, little children The time's come to play Here in my garden Of magic (Every child in Salem followed Sedusa's voice, as they walked, like they were hypnotized. Back at the house Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket looked outside) Ash: Molly?! Gangreen Gang: Snake?! Serena: Molly?! Dazzlings: Aria?! Team Rocket: Is that you?! (Ash's group saw the children walking, following Sedusa's voice) Ash: Hey! Hey, you guys! Don't listen to them! Hey, up here! Don't listen to them! Pikachu: (Desperately) Pika! Teddiursa: (Desperately) Teddy! (But it was no use. Then Serena's group realized something) Serena's group: Guys, I've figured it out! Ash's group and Team Rocket: What? Adagio: Hunter J said the candle's magic will soon be spent, and dawn approaches. Starlight: The Black Flame Candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night. Trixie: And unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they become dust. Ash: Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up? Billy: They've got Molly, Snake, and Aria. Sonata: We need a miracle. (Then Team Rocket noticed something near the house and smiled with confidence, getting Ash and Serena's groups) Jessie: I think we found our miracle. James: That's right. Meowth: Something to teach the Sandersons a lesson. (Upon seeing what Team Rocket are seeing, Ash and Serena's groups realized and smiled with confidence as well) Coming up: The group hurries to the cottage and after rescuing Molly, Snake, Aria, Shadow, and Rouge, they believed to have foiled the potion making process and escape. But upon arrival in the graveyard, the group finds a new comrade in Beelzemon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies Category:Halloween Parodies